1. Field
Embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages having supporting plates and a plurality of semiconductor chips, and methods of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Research into various methods of reducing the size of a semiconductor packages and mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips has been underway.